Quick Trip
by Leah1968
Summary: Set during Zack and Kelly's wedding in Las Vegas. Its about Jessie and Slater though, inspired by the fact that during the movie, there is no spoken dialogue between Jessie and Slater at all when she shows up at the end.
1. Chapter 1

-1_I do not own Saved By The Bell. Neither do I own any of the original characters or storylines referred too. They all belong to Peter Engel/NBC productions. Neither am I anything to do with those companies. This is just a story by a fan of the show for other fans of the show_

Quick Trip

Set during Zack and Kelly's Wedding in Las Vegas

Chapter One

Jessie

Jessie hadn't thought twice about taking the first plane she could from New York to Vegas to see two of her best friends get married, even though it meant missing some of her final exams for the year and having to make it up at summer school. That didn't really matter anyway, it wasn't like she had any other plans for the summer.

She was still finding it hard to believe Zack and Kelly were about to get married, they were still all so young. It was clear they belonged together, that had always been obvious, but she wouldn't be wanting to get married now herself, even if she did have somebody who cared about her. She was happy for Zack and Kelly though and hoped it was all going to work out for them.

Jessie hadn't seen any of her old friends since she had left for Colombia back in the fall, not even Lisa and Lisa was in New York herself. They often tried to meet up, but never quite managed it, one of them was always too busy with school.

Her flight was delayed leaving New York for two hours, something to do with shortage of crew,so now instead of relaxing for a couple of hours when she arrived, she was going to have to change in to her dress that was there waiting for her at the venue straight away and hopefully be there just in time for the ceremony.

He had barely looked at her, in fact it had been like he was doing his best not to look at her since she had arrived. The trouble was, she couldn't help sneaking glances at him, looking at everything she missed and used to have. Maybe they would finally get to talk later. She missed Slater more than she had ever thought she could miss anyone. She got lonely in New York sometimes and she wanted to be able to talk to him the way they used to.

She hadn't even spoken to any of her friends much since she left for Colombia. Long distance phone calls were an expense she couldn't afford too often and she didn't have time to write letters, majoring in pre-law was tough. All her spare time was spent studying or at the law society at the university.

But why had Slater barely taken any notice of her? They had been in love once, the truth was , when she had gone off to college, she had still been in love with him. Though they had both agreed splitting up was the sensible thing to do before they went their separate ways, it didn't stop her from loving him.

Zack and Kelly exchanged their vows and it was time for them to walk back up the aisle. When Slater took her arm, it felt so good, like nothing had changed, but then as they reached the end, he let go of her arm and went off in another direction, without saying a word to her, or anyone else. She tried not to show she was hurt, this was supposed to be a happy occasion after all.

After that Jessie wandered round aimlessly on her own for a while and took another glass of the champagne the waiters were handing round. That was when she saw him and her. That certainly explained a lot as to why he hadn't bothered with her today. He really had moved on, because there in the distance, by a tree was Slater, kissing a girl she had never seen before.

She decided she wasn't going to show how upset she was at seeing him with another girl, or how much it hurt, but she did want to find out who the girl was. Then she spotted Lisa and if anyone knew anything, it was Lisa.

Later on, she wasn't sure if she regretted asking Lisa or not. Lisa told her about all the drama she had missed in Vegas before the wedding, including the fact that Slater had only met Carla a few short days ago, at the hotel they were staying at. And then Lisa told her about Slater's other recent ex-girfriend from Cal U, Alex and pointed her out to Jessie in the distance.

'How long were Slater and Alex going out?, Jessie asked Screech a little later on.

'A few months, I don't think he was as in to her as much as she was in to him.'

So that really was it. The old Slater she knew and loved was gone. The Slater she had seen today clearly couldn't care less about her. High school was long over and he had moved on fast. And now, as much as it hurt, she knew it was time she had to do the same too. You couldn't live in the past or keep on dreaming about what might have been.

Jessie didn't hang around after the reception was over. She left early, the first to say goodbye to Zack and Kelly and then spent the next six hours in the airport waiting for her flight back to New York. As happy as she was for Zack and Kelly, right now she just couldn't wait to get back to New York , so she could be as far away from AC Slater as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

-1_I do not own Saved By The Bell. Neither do I own any of the original characters or storylines referred too. They all belong to Peter Engel/NBC productions. Neither am I anything to do with those companies. This is just a story by a fan of the show for other fans of the show_

Quick Trip

Chapter Two

Slater

He hadn't expected her to walk back in to his life, ever and especially not the way she did. Running down the aisle just in time to see Zack and Kelly take their vows. Jessie Spano, the girl he had loved most of the way through high school and deep down, still did. That was what was going to make the rest of the day so difficult now.

It was bad enough he and Alex were only just about back on speaking terms and she was already giving him filthy looks now he had brought Carla along to the wedding. But after everything he had been through with Carla the past few days, he couldn't abandon her now, just because the girl he really loved and wanted to spend time with had shown up. He was so shocked at seeing her again, he hadn't really expected her to turn up so last minute and now here she was, looking as beautiful as she ever had, in fact more than he remembered.

He needed a way out of this and fast. If he so much as spoke to her , it could ruin everything with Carla. There wouldn't be any point in reconciling things with Jessie anyway. They had both agreed long distance relationships could never work and he already knew she was going back to New York right after the wedding reception. It would be just pointless. Carla lived in Vegas, but that wasn't nearly as far away as New York. And besides after the summer break at home in LA, he would be back up at Cal U. He was only thinking of the here and now with Carla anyway, perhaps a summer fling.

One thing Slater did know for sure though, he was going to have to do his best to concentrate on being with Carla here today and keep out of Jessie's way. That way he wouldn't be able to be near Jessie and let all the feelings he still had for her come to the surface again. Going over and telling her how he really felt would just make it worse for the both of them.

Instead , he found Carla, took two glasses of champagne for them from the waiter and led Carla over to a tree, in the opposite direction to where Jessie appeared to be going.


End file.
